Gemini monster
Gemini Monsters (known as Dual Monsters in the OCG) are a subtype of Effect Monster. They have effects, but these effects must be "unlocked" by performing an additional Normal Summon on them while they are face-up on the field (known in the OCG as a Second Summon). Until then, they are treated as Normal Monsters on the field and in the graveyard. You can not special summon Gemini's from the hand or the deck by abilities that supports normal monsters, like "Ancient Rules", because they still count as Effect monsters while in the hand and Deck. However, since they count as Normal monsters while they are in the Graveyard, they benefit greatly from the many support cards that allow Normal Monsters to be summoned back from the Graveyard, like "Birthright". All Gemini Monsters to date are treated as Normal Monsters while they are face-up on the field before being Gemini Summoned, or while they are in the Graveyard. If they exist anywhere else, they are treated as Effect Monsters. The process of Gemini Summoning a Gemini Monster (that is being treated as a Normal Monster by its effect) is just the same as performing any other Normal Summon, except that the monster is already on the field and you don't have to Tribute monsters for Gemini Monsters of Level 5 or above. You cannot Gemini Summon a Gemini Monster that has already been Gemini Summoned (and is still considered to have been Gemini Summoned). Once a Gemini Monster has been Gemini Summoned, it is then treated as an Effect Monster and it gains the effect(s) written on it. While this entire process seems very troublesome to go through for just one monster, note that Gemini monsters usually have extremely powerful effects, often without a drawback. The Gemini Monsters were initially released in Tactical Evolution, with more released in Gladiator's Assault, Phantom Darkness, Light of Destruction, Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike and Stardust Overdrive Booster Pack. Play Style Decks built entirely around Gemini monsters benefit from the ability to specialize in multiple different strategies due to their wide variety of exploitable effects. Many of these specializations can easily overlap. Field control, Beatdown, and (with the release of Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike and Stardust Overdrive) Quick Synchro and Field Swarming. As such, the primary tactic employed by a Gemini deck can vary. Some decks might focus on manipulation of Dark Valkyria through use of Crusader of Endymion and other Spell Counter support cards such as Magical Citadel of Endymion. Others might focus on quickly getting out multiple monsters using the effects of Gemini Soldier, Gemini Summoner, and Knight of the Red Lotus and either overwhelming the opponent or quickly synchro summoning using Tuned Magician. The Gigaplant OTK is also pretty much exclusive to Gemini or Plant decks. Due to the release of "Gemini Spark", Gemini monsters had been teched into Anti-Meta builds, such as Little City or Dimensional Eatos decks. It is this versatility that is the main strength of the Gemini monsters. Weaknesses All decks that deal with Geminis however, are extremely vulnerable to commonly played cards such as "Book of Moon", which can reset the effects of Gemini Monsters. Other weaknesses include Fortune Lady decks that utilize their Field Spell "Future Visions", preventing Gemini Monsters from gaining their effects, and "Black Garden", which would cut down the ATK of a Gemini Summoned Monster to a quarter before it would gain it's effects. Example Decks Category:Game Cards